Bathtub drains typically include a drain body that attaches under the bathtub to a drain line. The drain body is sometimes called a ‘shoe plug’ or ‘drain basket’. The drain body extends through a drain opening in the bottom of the bathtub. A sealant, such as a suitable gasket, a curable sealant—for example a suitable silicone sealant, or a non-curing sealant, such as plumber's putty or the like is provided between a flange projecting from the drain body and the inside of the bathtub. The drain body typically has male threads which thread into female threads of a waste shoe located under the bathtub.
A person installing a bathtub drain may need to hold the drain body in place from inside the bathtub while working under the bathtub to fasten the drain body to a drain shoe or other plumbing. This can be awkward but is especially difficult where the bathtub has an integral enclosure. In some cases access to the underside of a bathtub is only available from a nearby room from which a person cannot reach the inside of the bathtub to hold the drain body in place.
There are a range of tools available for installing and removing drain bodies. These include strainer basket wrenches, dumbbell tub drain wrenches, internal tub drain wrenches. Some tools are described in the following US patents and patent applications:    2007/0028726 (Kunkel et al.)    U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,317 (Machovsky)    U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,732 (Astle)    U.S. Pat. No. 2,956,460 (Anderson)    D480,933 (Wendt)    U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,758 (Duke)    2004/0255727 (Kovach)    U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,502 (Fountain)    U.S. Pat. No. 6,978,528 (Stallings)    U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,198 (De Maio)    U.S. Pat. No. 2,668,466 (Schofield)    U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,813 (Bryant et al.)    U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,709 (Newton)    U.S. Pat. No. 2,522,038 (Houghton)    2006/0207393 (Stupar)    2007/0157772 (Parker)    2007/0256237 (Mayer)    U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,990 (Bonacci)    U.S. Pat. No. 7,013,764 (Leatherby)    U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,516 (Knudsen et al.)    D311,315 (Duke)These tools do not address the above-noted problem.
There is a need for tools and methods which facilitate the efficient installation of tub drains, especially for tubs that include integral enclosures.